


Трое в лодке, не стесняясь собаки

by WTF_Slash_2019



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: мини R-NC-17 [14]
Category: Three Men In a Boat (To Say Nothing of the Dog) - Jerome K. Jerome
Genre: Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Slash_2019/pseuds/WTF_Slash_2019
Summary: Немного о живительном воздействии свежего воздуха, достоинствах пищевой промышленности Британии, счастливом конце и падении нравов.





	Трое в лодке, не стесняясь собаки

**Author's Note:**

> Прости, Монморанси, но правила ФБ не оставили тебе другого места в этой истории!

**Живительное воздействие свежего воздуха – сюрпризы физиологии – затруднительное положение Джерома… – …и Джорджа - …и Гарриса – меньшее из двух зол – как по маслу – счастливый конец – выход Монморанси**  
Надо сказать, те, кто утверждал, будто близость природы и речной воздух действуют на человеческий организм живительно, были совершенно правы. Уже спустя две ночи, проведенные на лоне природы, я ощутил этот благотворный эффект на себе, проснувшись с первыми утренними пташками отдохнувшим и полным сил. Если быть точным, полным сил я был не только умственно и духовно, но и телесно, - в частности, о себе заявили некоторые части моего измученного цивилизацией тела, которые никак не проявляли себя по утрам вот уже многие годы.  
Такой неожиданный фортель меня, признаться, немного смутил. Пусть Гаррис, Джордж, я – и Монморанси, конечно, – и были сейчас вдали от светских условностей большого города, нестираемый отпечаток хорошего воспитания не позволял мне допустить, чтобы мои друзья увидели меня в столь непристойном виде, а значит, мне предстояло в срочном порядке покинуть наш гостеприимный ночлег, чтобы разобраться с возникнувшей проблемой в гордом, пусть и прискорбном одиночестве.  
Но как, позвольте узнать, мне было выбраться из лодки, если путь на свободу мне преграждали спящие и ни о чем не подозревающие друзья? Рядом со мной, трогательно сжимая в руках бутыль с виски, сопел Гаррис, а за ним виднелась внушительная фигура Джорджа, оглашавшего близлежащие окрестности – возможно, до самого Сассекса – не менее внушительным храпом. Впечатляющую картину лежбища довершал Монморанси, вальяжно развалившийся у самого выхода. Бегство было решительно невозможно! Я подавил разочарованный стон, совершенно не представляя себе, что делать дальше: мои новообретенные здоровье и силы настойчиво требовали выхода, а тонкая ткань пижамы совершенно не оставила бы простора воображению, если бы, пробираясь наружу, я разбудил своих спутников. Постыдно быстро приблизившись к грани отчаяния, я прямо через ткань стиснул в руке восставший против хозяина орган.  
Джордж опасно завозился на своем месте, и, как ни странно, это нашло неожиданный отклик в вышеупомянутой мятежной части моего тела. Разжав кулак и отпустив страдальца, я приподнялся на локтях и встретился взглядом с совсем уже проснувшимся Джорджем. Должно быть, смесь удивления и смущения отразилась на наших лицах одновременно, однако уже через мгновение каждый из нас обнаружил, что находится в том же затруднительном положении, что и сосед. Да, спальный костюм Джорджа тоже был не в силах скрыть его весьма выдающихся этим чудным утром достоинств.  
– Кхэм! – Джордж решился нарушить неловкое молчание, за что я, откровенно говоря, был ему весьма признателен, хотя его содержательный комментарий никак не уменьшил взаимного напряжения.  
– Кхэм… – отозвался я не менее содержательно. – Думаю, нам стоит… – невероятно сложно бывает найти слова, когда пытаешься описать то, за что, бывало, в школьные годы получал розгами по мягкому месту.  
Возможно, Джорджа одолели те же болезненные воспоминания, потому что он совершенно несвойственным ему образом покраснел.  
– Да… Думаю, стоит, но…  
– Гаррис! – произнесли мы оба, очевидно, слишком громко, потому что последний, услышав свое имя, также поспешил открыть глаза.  
– М-м-м?.. – Гаррис поспешил присоединиться к нашей утренней беседе, сонно причмокивая губами и переводя глаза с меня на Джорджа и обратно. – Ох!  
Гаррис наконец обнаружил причины нашего нетипичного утреннего поведения, так как изумленно выпустил из рук бесценный виски, и, кажется, окончательно проснулся.  
– Что ж, полагаю, мы могли бы… – начал он после продолжительного неловкого молчания.  
– Мы?! – хором воскликнули я и Джордж.  
Ответственно заявляю, что в обычное время Джордж стал бы последним человеком, с которым я захотел бы говорить в унисон, но развитие ситуации сделало нас до крайности солидарными.  
Вместо ответа Гаррис приподнял край пледа, и… о да. Та же история. Разве что, дюймом поменьше.  
– Чудесная погода сегодня, джентльмены, не находите? – Гарис казался потрясающе невозмутимым. И в любой другой день я восхитился бы его самообладанием.  
– Ты полагаешь, лучше выйти на воздух? – уточнил озадаченно Джордж.  
– Уж лучше здесь, – вырвалось у меня.  
То, куда заходила наша вынужденная утренняя беседа, в равной степени смущало и волновало. Я не был уверен, что до конца понимаю, куда же она, в конце концов, зайдет, но, похоже, мы собирались разрешить наши – уже чрезвычайно остро стоявшие – проблемы в присутствии друг друга. Эта мысль… вдохновляла.  
– Ну, здесь так здесь, – заключил на удивление решительный сегодня Гаррис. – Отвернемся или?..  
– А зачем? – подал голос Джордж. – Ну… то есть… каждый из нас ведь все равно будет знать, что делают остальные.  
Надо сказать, я никак не ожидал от Джорджа столько рассудительности. Иногда – очень нечасто, но все же такое случалось – ему доводилось изрекать чрезвычайно мудрые мысли.  
Справедливо решив, что совместные действия станут меньшим из двух зол, мы устроились поудобнее и продолжили смотреть друг на друга в предвкушающем ожидании.  
– О, да ради бога, – воскликнул, наконец я, не выдержав пытки терпением, и начал расстегивать пуговицы на пижаме. Еще мой дядюшка Поджер говорил: раз уж принял решение, Джей – действуй, не перекладывай ответственность на других.  
Я уже второй раз за утро сжал в руке свидетельство собственного возбуждения и бросил быстрый взгляд на остальных. Гаррис успел продвинуться дальше меня, и его рука уже ритмично двигалась под стыдливо накинутым пледом. Джордж, напротив, не прикасался к себе, зато переводил весьма заинтересованный взгляд с меня на Гарриса. Я прикрыл глаза и последовал деятельному примеру Гарриса.  
Я как-то читал, что при отказе одного из органов чувств остальные ощущения обостряются. Скажем, утратив слух, человек начинает лучше видеть и даже ощущать кожей колебания воздуха, что частично заменяет ему звук. Что-то похожее происходило в тот момент и со мной: мои глаза были закрыты, но я явственно слышал, как тихо и мерно шуршит одеяло Гарриса, как тяжело и глубоко дышит Джордж, чувствовал, как что-то шершавое и грубое накрывает мою правую руку… В замешательстве я распахнул глаза и увидел, как пальцы Джорджа обвили мои и вот уже он, а не я, управлял ситуацией.  
Глубоко внутри я был возмущен, ведь смысл проделывать то, что мы проделывали, не таясь, был в восстановлении справедливости: мы все должны были после остаться в равном положении, что впоследствии избавило бы нас от чувства неловкости, а Джордж бессовестно нарушил статус кво. И я не собирался так этого оставлять. Памятуя о наказе дядюшки Поджера, - мир его праху - я без колебаний схватил за руку самого Джорджа. Не за ту руку, что уже лежала на моей, а за другую, которая лежала на неспокойной плоти Джорджа. Не знаю, как Джордж, – а судя по его нетерпеливым движениям и частым вздохам, он был вполне доволен моим решением – а сам я испытывал целый калейдоскоп противоречивых эмоций, от робости и острого чувства стыда до блаженной сладостной истомы.  
– Ну вот, опять все самое интересное без меня! – раздался вдруг неуместно громкий сейчас голос Гарриса.  
От неожиданности мы с Джорджем отпрянули друг от друга, и рука Гарриса, поспешив воспользоваться моим замешательством, заняла место моей на естестве Джорджа, отчего тот издал удивленно-восторженный стон - рука Гарриса была влажной и блестящей. В ответ на мой вопросительный взгляд, тот кивнул на бутылку рядом с собой. Нет, то был не виски, так нежно любимый Гаррисом, а конопляное масло, которым нам до этого момента так и не довелось использовать, как не довелось и понять, зачем оно вообще кому-то понадобилось в этой поездке.  
– Попробуйте, так гораздо приятнее. А то эти мозоли от весел… – как ни в чем небывало поведал Гаррис, быстро работая рукой.  
Так как моя собственная рука осталась не у дел, а ощущения от грубых сухих ладоней на коже в таком деликатном месте, и правда, создавали некоторый дискомфорт, я решил последовать мудрому совету, очевидно, бывалого товарища. Обильно смазанная маслом, моя рука без труда проскользнула под пальцами Джорджа, увлажняя и их, и сменяя правую. Орудовать теперь приходилось левой рукой, что, вкупе с непривычными ощущениями от масла, оказало более чем благотворный эффект. Рассудив, что ситуация вряд ли сможет стать еще более непристойной, чем сейчас, я пристроил и вторую руку на уже влажную от масла плоть Гарриса, чем заслужил мычание, очевидно, благодарного толка. С этого момента все пошло как по маслу.  
Наши совместные усилия увенчались успехом всего через пару минут, завершившись весьма бурно, несколько беспорядочно, и, пожалуй, чересчур громко, и будь я проклят, если масло здесь ни при чем. Воистину, успехи отечественной пищевой промышленности не могут не радовать благодарного потребителя.  
Через минуту, когда, тяжело дыша и отчего-то не смея смотреть друг другу в глаза, мы – вновь совместными усилиями – приводили в порядок наше временное жилище, мое внимание привлек подозрительный звук. Я был готов поклясться, что очень похожие звуки всего несколько мгновений назад издавали трое мужчин в этой самой лодке. Откинув один из пледов, я увидел Монморанси, который самозабвенно предавался страсти с подушкой Джорджа.  
Не в силах выносить такого разврата, человеческая часть нашей компании была вынуждена выйти на воздух, на все лады осуждая падение нравов, затронувшее даже четвероногих джентльменов.  



End file.
